


1

by JustASuicideCase



Series: Aquamarine [1]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: Mermaids are pretty sic





	1

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eric shouted as he stomped away from the Airbnb they were supposed to be staying at. Their host had completely fucked them over. Instead of the house they paid to stay at for a couple of days, a giant business-owned skyscraper greeted the five. Without contacting them and refunding the money the group paid already, the scumbag took off with their money. Almost two full hours of being on the phone with the company’s useless customer service later, he was over it.

There was no calming down the man. He was full of rage and needed to punch something. But, since everything around him cost more than he could fathom, Eric forced himself to keep his anger to a strictly verbal level.

Toby’s voice broke him out of his anger-fueled rant, “Hey, there’s a nice resort near us. And Airbnb said that they’ll pay for anywhere we want. You guys want to try there?” Eric stalked over the Toby, who had the resort pulled up on her phone.

Eric peered at the images the place, called Paradise Island Resort, and it looked grand. Several decent-sized cabins, separated by large wooden dividers, rested on stilts in the perfectly clear blue ocean. Each rental came with a small pool, complete with a pair of outdoor chairs and umbrella-topped tables, and a staircase that lead into the beautiful water below. Just the sight of the resort made some of Eric‘s anger evaporate.

Much to their relief, the resort was only a five-minute drive away from the Airbnb. They were all tired from a long flight and the stress from minutes prior. Matt parked the car and the group of scuffed Misfits got out. In front of the elegant design of the resort, the group felt out of place.

They made their way inside to the grand entrance hall. Everyone marveled at the tall ceilings and beautiful works of arts proudly presented on the walls before renting a place big enough for all of them. Eventually the five made their way to their cabins, which were all connected, with Mason and Jay making comments about the area the whole way. Once they arrived at their cabins, they decided just to relax until sundown.

Beautiful shades of pink, orange, and red flooded the sky as the sun began to descend into the horizon. The water was the perfect temperature from the sun shining on its surface all day long. With no one else outside, the boys decided now was the time to go in the water.

Eric slowly sunk further and further into its welcoming warmth. He stopped when the water hit his knees, not wanting to get his shorts wet. Eric watched as the algae in the water light up before his eyes. The others began to shout as they witnessed this. Everyone’s eyes lit up with wonder and amazement, like when a child sees a magic trick for the first time. They flew sixteen hours, just to see water light up.

Now, with a sky getting darker by the second and water now resembling a bright neon sign, Eric finally felt at peace. He sat down on the stairs. His elbows rested on the step behind him and both uncovered legs still in the water, Eric looked up and studied the few emerging stars. Judging by how far away the sound of splashing, he guessed he was alone.

After a few minutes of looking up, his neck began to ache. Eric looked back at the water to see he was correct about how far his friends were. Panic flared in his chest as he counted his friends, why the hell was there only three of them? He recounted again, hoping the fourth would appear. Another recount later, he concluded that one of his friends was now missing.

Before he could shout to the three several meters away, Eric spotted someone in the water. The limp body was closer to him than the rest. Without checking on the rest of his friends, he jumped into the bioluminescent water. His clothes clung to his body as he rushed towards them. As he swam closer to his presumably drowning friend, Eric began to notice otherworldly physical characteristics about the stranger.

His skin had the texture of a dolphin and was a mixture of oranges and purples. Fins protruded from his face, the webbing lighting up his face. The creature’s hands only three bright blue fingers interconnected with a thin web like a frog’s. Markings, flecking his arms and torso, contrasted the soft colors of his skin with their bright blue. Instead of legs; he had a translucent tail with a skeletal design glowing as blue as the water. The unknown individual‘s head snapped up towards Eric, startling him. He stayed like this, Eric’s dark brown eyes staring at him, for what seemed like hours.

The entity’s body stiffened before he sped off in the opposite direction, a trail of bubbles following him as he made his escape. Eric stayed there for a moment, dumbfounded, before swimming towards the rest of the group. They stayed out in the water for a couple more minutes before going back to their cabin. Changing from their dripping clothes into their pajamas, the boys said good night to each other and went into their separate rooms.

Eric couldn‘t sleep though, all he could think about was the thing he saw in the ocean earlier that day.


End file.
